


Chafing

by ladyoneill



Series: Games We Play: Teen Wolf Mating Game Entries [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia loves the chafing on her inner thighs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chafing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "non penetration" challenge of Mating Games.

Lydia loves the chafing on her inner thighs. The irritation lasts a couple days. She holds out for a couple more before going to him. 

Every single time.

Every single time Derek's waiting for her, need in his eyes. If he truly didn't want her, she wouldn't press him, but one kiss is all it takes.

The start wasn't very memorable. He saved her from a demented troll, took her to his loft to tend to her scrapes. In gratitude, she kissed him.

Derek spent a good half hour with his head between her legs.

Lydia returned the favor, and it was the beginning.

"You can fuck me, you know," she moans, head thrown back on the pillows of his bed, skirt around her waist, panties around one ankle as Derek licks and sucks her towards her third orgasm. Not ceasing lapping her swollen clit, he looks up at her from beneath hooded eyes, then squeezes her ass in his strong hands and lifts her hips from the bed.

He never fucks her. Never puts anything inside her. That he can bring her off again and again without fingers in her cunt amazes her. His tongue and lips and even his teeth are so talented.

And his beard leaving red marks on her inner thighs, her labia, her ass, that just makes her quake.

As Lydia comes again, he finally lets her go, settling her gently on the mattress. She's a quivering mess, sopping wet and sticky and so sensitive, but also rejuvenated. 

"I want your mouth," Derek growls. That he'll do. He won't fuck her cunt or her ass but he'll fuck her mouth. She has no clue why, but, frankly, he's so good at cunnilingus, she's willing to forgo anything else.

Smiling, Lydia wriggles her way down the bed, eyes fixating on the thick bulge in Derek's jeans as he straddles her body and waits for her to reach him before unbuttoning and unzipping. With a grunt of relief, he takes out his cock, and Lydia licks her lips. The sight of it never fails to make her salivate. Hard, he's about eight inches long, and thick, and he's uncut, something new for her, but she quickly got used to it.

Taking the shaft in one soft hand she guides the tip to her lips, and Derek leans forward to take the back of her neck in one hand, lifting her head.

The first several times she blew him, he hesitated to thrust, to take charge, until she placed his fingers in her hair, glared at him, and told him to fuck her mouth.

He no longer hesitates because he knows just how much she loves it. 

And she only ever has loved it with him which is something he doesn't know. They never talk about what's between them or what they had with others.

They rarely talk at all.

Derek thrusts his hips and Lydia relaxes his throat and he fucks her the only way he will. Digging her fingers into the tangled bedding she just takes it, moaning and licking and humming around his dick. Knowing he's been hard and on edge for over thirty minutes, she knows he won't last long, so she just opens up for him. When she feels his fingers tighten, leaving bruises on her neck, she concentrates, closing her throat around the tip of his cock. Derek's eyes flash blue, his fangs distend, but he doesn't let his claws out. He's always so careful not to let his wolf hurt her, but he can't hold in the howl when he comes.

As he pulls out, Lydia chokes a bit, and she swallows what she can, but a bit of cum spills down her chin with saliva. As he lowers her head to the mattress and moves off her, Lydia delicately wipes her face clean with a corner of the sheet, then goes to her knees to press herself against his back.

Looking over his shoulder at her, Derek comes as close as he does to a smile and she presses a kiss to his cheek.

In a little bit, she'll get dressed and head home to clean up and resume her normal life...until the red marks on her thighs fade, her clit starts aching from want again, and she can't stay away.

Maybe some day he'll come to her first, though it doesn't really matter. He's always there for her.  
End


End file.
